


Couple Look

by Imagine Your TXT (ImagineYourTXT)



Series: My Junnie [4]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Body Positivity, Confessions, Couple look, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Established Relationship, Healthy Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non binary Choi Yeonjun, Other, Whipped Choi Soobin, body issues, non binary, soft fic, soft romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineYourTXT/pseuds/Imagine%20Your%20TXT
Summary: "Noona," Soobin repeated."Yes?"Soobin covered Yeonjun's hands with his. "What am I going to do with you? How can you be this cute, my little crybaby?"The tears that Soobin didn't realize he had spilled over. Yeonjun's thumbs moved to wipe them away as his own began to fall again."Don't cry, you'll make me cry," Yeonjun whined."Baby, you're already crying," Soobin cooed."I'll cry even more," Yeonjun insisted.Or, Soobin opens up to Yeonjun about his concerns.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: My Junnie [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012284
Comments: 5
Kudos: 128





	Couple Look

**Author's Note:**

> More enby Yeonbin!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who continues to read this 😭
> 
> I read every comment and I'm so grateful to have found a project that inspires me every day.
> 
> Thank you again for choosing to read!

It was quiet in the Choi couple household. The pair were lazing around in bed. Soobin in between Yeonjun's legs, head resting on his stomach as Yeonjun absent-mindedly petted him. He was catching up on his assigned novel, enjoying the relaxed position. Yeonjun was nestled on pillows, scrolling through social media on his phone for all the new fashion trends. 

His eyes lit up as he saw a knit cropped sweater. The model was a much more built man, the definition of his abs peeking out. Yeonjun held his phone in front of Soobin's face. 

"Bin, Bin, Bin. Look," he excitedly shared. 

Soobin glanced up at the screen. "Oh, nice." 

"Right?! Doesn't it look like a Hogwarts sweater?" Yeonjun gushed. 

Yeonjun pointed to the blue and grey detailing around the collar and hem. Soobin let out an amused huff. 

"Yeah, it looks like a Ravenclaw sweater. Why, do you want me to wear it?" Soobin wondered. 

Yeonjun brushed back Soobin's bangs. "Would you...want to try wearing a crop top?" 

Soobin shrugged. "I wouldn't mind if you wanted me to. I think it would be fun if we matched." 

Yeonjun grinned and ecstatically rolled out of bed to the closet. Soobin's head landed on the bed with a soft groan. He bookmarked his book and sat up to watch Yeonjun jump around. 

"I really want to see you in one," Yeonjun confessed in between shirts. 

He picked up some, holding it up to Soobin, before shaking his head and looking for new ones. 

Soobin laughed. "You could have asked, Noona. I'll listen to whatever you have to say." 

"But it's not your thing," Yeonjun reminded. 

Soobin put his book on the bed and walked up behind Yeonjun, caging him in his arms. "But my thing is you. I'm always here for whatever you have to ask." 

Yeonjun opened his mouth and Soobin covered his words with a kiss. 

"Except a puppy." 

Yeonjun pouted. "That's not anything then." 

"Anything that doesn't involve us getting a fur baby," Soobin corrected. 

"What about a scale baby?" 

"Baby, you don't want a fish." 

Yeonjun grumbled. "I could teach it tricks too." 

Soobin chuckled. "You're so cute." 

He pressed a long kiss followed by several small ones on the side of Yeonjun's head. "I'm gonna go make a snack." 

Yeonjun grabbed onto his hand as Soobin detached from him. Soobin looked back at Yeonjun's pleading look. 

"Can we go out?" Yeonjun asked. 

"Junnie, I think you asked me that already," Soobin joked. 

Yeonjun whined. "I mean, can we go shopping?" 

Soobin glanced at their closet. "For..." 

"So...we can get matching outfits," Yeonjun shyly confessed. 

Soobin smiled and nodded. "Okay. We can go get lunch then." 

Yeonjun giggled and wrapped his arms tightly around Soobin. Soobin chucked and petted his head. 

"Also you have no good jeans to go with a crop top." 

Soobin scoffed. "What do you mean? I've plenty of jeans." 

Yeonjun looked up at him incredulously. "Soobinnie, you own 5 pairs of jeans and triple that of sweats." 

Soobin flicked his forehead. "Shut up. Go get dressed." 

Though Soobin was quick to agree to the whole ordeal, the weight of the situation laid heavily as he watched Yeonjun move from rack to rack. Unlike his partner, Soobin didn't sculpt his body 3 times a week. Yeonjun's muscles always on display as he confidently wore his clothes. He subconsciously raised a hand over his flat stomach. 

Yeonjun turned to hold up a shirt and noticed the uneasy look. "Babe, are you okay?" 

"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine. Have you picked one out?" Soobin quickly deflected, returning his hand to his side. 

Yeonjun's eyes followed the movement. Soobin hoped he wouldn't pester again. Yeonjun gave a small smile and moved on. 

"Not yet. Do you want to help me?" Yeonjun offered. 

Soobin laughed. "I don't know. How can I compete with such an expert eye?" 

Yeonjun heavily rolled his eyes. "Flattery won't get you anywhere, Soobin." 

"It got you to kiss me." 

"You're annoying." 

Yeonjun lightly pushed Soobin's smug self away as he moved to another selection of shirts. Soobin followed behind, paying more attention to all the clothes. Trying not to get distracted by Yeonjun's face, that telltale pout as he's concentrating. 

"Ah! How about this one?" Yeonjun called out. 

He presented a white varsity tee with red accents. As it was, it seemed short but he promised that he would go through with it. 

"Oh, this looks good. It's a little simple though?" Soobin questioned. 

Yeonjun nodded. "It is, but we can add to it. I don't want you to be uncomfortable with loud patterns, Soobinnie." 

Yeonjun jumped as he felt his entire body being swaddled. Soobin loudly sighed in his ear. 

"I love you," he whispered. 

Yeonjun reached up to pet his head. "Hey, are you sure you're okay? You don't have to wear it if you don't want to." 

Yeonjun spun in his arms to face him. He cradled his cheek with his free hand. Soobin leaned into his touch. Eyes sadly staring back. 

"Bin, talk to me," Yeonjun pleaded. 

"...can we talk at home, please?" 

Yeonjun nodded once. "Okay. Let's get lunch and go, hm?" 

Soobin shook his head. "Continue shopping. I still want you to pick our outfit." 

Soobin kissed his palm and let him go, pushing him to keep looking at clothes. Yeonjun tried to argue, but Soobin silenced him with a finger. Yeonjun's eyes narrowed but he went on. His brain went through his clothes and picked out jeans and a denim jacket for Soobin that matched his. 

After fighting over who would pay for the clothes and then who would pay for lunch, the couple finally returned home. Yeonjun impatiently ran to the kitchen to go put the food down so he could wash up. Soobin slowly followed, going in the direction of their bedroom to put the clothes down. 

He took out one of the matching tops and inspected it in the mirror. Over his current shirt, it barely was below his belly button. Soobin felt some worry melt away that he wouldn't show a ton of skin. He looked up at the sound of the door. 

Yeonjun paused at the scene, looking up at Soobin. Soobin unhurriedly returned the shirt to the bag and waited for Yeonjun to speak. Yeonjun looked unsure of what to say. 

"Go sit. I'll join you in a sec," Soobin assured. 

Yeonjun's eyebrows furrowed in worry. He silently pecked Soobin's lips and left him to wash up. Soobin sighed, upset that he didn't hide his second thoughts well. When he washed his hands and face, he nervously shuffled into the kitchen. 

Yeonjun had his chopsticks in his mouth, deep thought across his face. His eyes shifted to Soobin as he came to sit next to him. He sat up and fully faced him, putting his hand over Soobin's when he reached for the food. 

"Soobin," Yeonjun began. "Be honest with me." 

Soobin sighed. "I thought you'd wait until you finished eating." 

"I can't eat knowing my Soobinnie is not okay. Please, what's on your mind? Is it the crop top? You don't have to do this for me," Yeonjun ranted. 

"No, it's..." 

Soobin paused, checking Yeonjun's face. Yeonjun's eyes are looked like they threatened to spill over. 

"I don't have issues with the crop top. I want to show you that it's okay to wear one if I support you like this. But, I realized how unfit I am. How can I support you when I'm lacking?" 

Soobin looked up at Yeonjun again. Angry tears ran down his face. Soobin's eyes searched his face, the look of annoyance so clear. Yeonjun leaned forward and roughly grabbed Soobin's face. 

"Listen here, you oversized bunny," Yeonjun quipped. 

Soobin laughed in shock at the remark. His smile being restricted by Yeonjun. 

"Do I need to spell out how incredibly hot you are?" 

Soobin shook his head slightly. 

"I'm in between being so grateful for having such a thoughtful and supportive boyfriend and being super upset that you think of yourself like that," Yeonjun continued. "You are a hot and very fit man. I would post billboards to brag about dating you." 

Soobin held up a hand in front of his face to hide his laughter. "Noona—" 

Yeonjun shook his head. "You're not allowed to argue. You're going to believe me, we're gonna have a good lunch, take hot photos in our couple outfit, and watch a movie while we cuddle." 

"Noona," Soobin repeated. 

"Yes?" 

Soobin covered Yeonjun's hands with his. "What am I going to do with you? How can you be this cute, my little crybaby?" 

The tears that Soobin didn't realize he had spilled over. Yeonjun's thumbs moved to wipe them away as his own began to fall again. 

"Don't cry, you'll make me cry," Yeonjun whined. 

"Baby, you're already crying," Soobin cooed. 

"I'll cry even more," Yeonjun insisted. 

Soobin let out a tearful laugh, bringing Yeonjun closer to share a kiss. Yeonjun held him still, pouring all of his sincerity into their embrace. 

Yeonjun sniffled. "Okay, I'm hungry." 

The two wiped their tears away and dug into the bag of food. Hands folded together under the table, giggles between feeding each other bites. Only separating so Soobin can clean up their mess and Yeonjun could roll into their room. 

Soobin hesitantly opened the bedroom door. Yeonjun was wrestling the crop top over his head as he looked over. He smiled warmly, holding out his hand for Soobin to come over. 

"Me dressing you will not be as easy as when you dress me. So, lean down," Yeonjun instructed. 

Soobin scoffed, tilting his body low enough for Yeonjun to slide his shirt. The anxiousness settled in again as he compared their physiques. The definition of Yeonjun's abs revealing itself when he stretches. The ridges that Soobin loves to touch intimidate him now. He felt a finger lift his chin. 

"Hey, can you turn around for me?" Yeonjun said. 

Soobin narrowed his eyes briefly before listening to the request. His eyes met his reflection in the mirror. Only dressed in his sweats, the smooth and soft expanse of his torso was on view. The urge to cover up was creeping up on him. Yeonjun placed a hand over his belly button. 

"Soobin, it's just me." 

Soobin sighed. "I want to do this for you. Go out together, show how proud of you I am. I..." 

Soobin stared at Yeonjun's peeking gaze over his shoulder. 

"I didn't know that I had these fears." 

Yeonjun left a gentle kiss on his shoulder blade. "You don't have to prove anything to anyone, babe. All I need to hear every day is that you love me the way I am. And you do, right?" 

Soobin leaned his head against Yeonjun's. "Until my eyes close." 

Yeonjun's hand slipped up his skin. Touching each inch with affection. Soobin shivered as his touch hovered over his collar bones. 

"Do you wanna stop?" Yeonjun posed. 

Soobin grinned at such familiar words. He reached for the wandering hand, laying his lips on the knuckles. "No. I want to be dressed by my Noona." 

Yeonjun chuckled deeply, grabbing the jeans they bought. "I'll help you with your shirt, you're too big." 

"I thought you liked that I was too—oof!" 

Soobin groaned as Yeonjun aggressively shoved the jeans into his stomach. Yeonjun turned away, hiding the pink that spread across his cheeks. He distracted himself by looking for his denim jacket deep in his closet. 

Soobin smirked smugly, quickly shedding his sweats and sliding into the jeans that barely gave breathing room. He looked up at the gasp that rang through the room. Yeonjun was staring with his mouth slightly open, gaze pointed downward. 

"What?" Soobin prompted. 

"Can I just take pictures of you like this?" Yeonjun blurted out. 

Soobin hadn't buttoned up yet. The low rise jeans clung to his thighs, hugging his natural curves. The waistband of his briefs met the light V-line of his abdomen, framed by the open dark wash jeans. Soobin blushed under the attention. 

"Noona, I—" 

"I won't. I'm saving this to memory," Yeonjun assured. 

Soobin awkwardly laughed. "Noona, you've seen me shirtless before." 

"You've seen me wear skirts and crop tops before and yet you still look at me like it's the first time, every time." 

Yeonjun reached to help button and zip his pants. His thumbs traced his V-line as he leaned in to connect their lips. Soobin savored the sensation of his soft lips. 

"I promise you that you are the most handsome man I've ever seen," Yeonjun whispered into Soobin's lips. 

"I'll hold you to it," Soobin whispered back. 

Yeonjun smiled, pecking his lips before moving back to grab the other shirt. Soobin crouched, allowing Yeonjun to slip it over his head. Soobin's black fringe popped out the collar, making Yeonjun giggle as it bounced. He held out the armholes, helping Soobin fully fit into the crop top. Yeonjun handed him the denim jacket to put on, stepping back as he reviewed his handiwork. 

As expected, Soobin looked hot. 

The dark wash denim framed the bright white and red of the crop top. Adding so much to the plain design. Soobin's underwear band still showed over the waist of the jeans. The crop top showed only an inch or two of skin, the smoothness of his lower abdomen accentuated by the hem. Yeonjun dragged his hand across the presenting flesh. 

"See," Yeonjun said, turning Soobin to the mirror again. "You look good." 

Soobin took in the reflection. Their outfits were similar but not exact. Yeonjun's polka-dotted sleeves were rolled up, adding more flair. The denim jacket he chose for Soobin was more rugged, showing off the more masculine features of his body. Yeonjun laid his head against Soobin's shoulder as his heart overflowed with pride. 

Soobin reached over to pet Yeonjun's head. "I've got a good stylist." 

Yeonjun laughed, taking the compliment. He pulled out his phone, directing Soobin into a few poses. Side by side, Soobin directly behind him. Soobin covered Yeonjun's body, wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his face into his neck. Yeonjun giggled as he reached up to place his hand on Soobin's neck and took a candid photo. 

"This would have looked so good with matching makeup," Yeonjun remarked, uploading the photos to Instagram. 

"Oh, I would have been fine with that. You could have asked, baby," Soobin mentioned. 

Yeonjun shook his head. "Waste of makeup." 

Soobin went to disagree but was quickly silenced by Yeonjun pulling him down to meet his lips. Hands frantically pulling off clothes. Soobin showed a dazed look as Yeonjun pulled back to drag off his shirt. 

"I don't want makeup all over the sheets." 

_We should be illegal #CoupleLook #HotItem_

**Author's Note:**

> A chapter dedicated to fleshing out the balance in their relationship!
> 
> I think a lot of the concerns lie on Yeonjun and his gender acceptance and showing how Soobin is actually feeling in response is important. Soobin wants to do everything to show Yeonjun that he's valid and beautiful, but he can also have concerns about himself.
> 
> Also Yeonjun showering Soobin in love for once while they go back and forth is pretty great.
> 
> Next part....is a little spicy. Hint, it borders on very, very light dom/sub relationship.
> 
> Thank you once again for reading and giving me the motivation to keep creating!


End file.
